La persona que tanto queria a Sakura
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: NARUSAKU dejare mi recuerdo grabado en ti...una linda mentira esconde una gran verdad, lo unico que deseaba era su cuerpo...LEMON [Oneshot Darkfic Hurt DAFF] [Complete]


Mientras ellas duermen 16

…**…… ……ESTE ES EL FIC NUMERO 50!!... ……´´…**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO,**** NO ME VAYAN A ABANDONAR XD!!**

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

_**La persona que tanto queria a Sakura**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Characteristics:** Rating M Obsession Violation Hurt

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** esta idea pertenece completamente a Miguel –te adoro n.n aunke tu odies esta serie ¬¬-, toda una tarde perdida en MSN tan solo hablando de cómo podriamos desarrollarla xD!!

Rating M –creo que es algo fuerte, algo, mas bien muy fuerte, están advertidos-

_**X……x……X**_

-

-

-

_Recuerdos_

-actos o pensamientos-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-aquí va de nuevo, ella esta mirando la foto sobre su mesita de noche, la foto del equipo siete las memorias del pasado, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas el regreso de Sasuke, aunque no diga nada aunque no lo demuestre, ella es tan predecible, sonríe, todo es normal con su mueca de no me pasa nada-

………

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, siempre es igual, estoy en su casa pero parece ignorarme solo hay algo es su cabeza, Sasuke-…Sakura-chan, voy a hacer algo para que te acuerdes de mi así como te acuerdas de Sasuke –me levanto del sillón y me acerco a la pelirosa que me mira extrañada, sin pensarlo dos veces levanto mi puño y me embisto contra ella que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo-

Naruto!! –se toca la zona afectada-

-antes de que se levante del suelo la tomo con fuerza del antebrazo y tiro de ella haciendo que choque contra mi, sus ojos verdes están sorprendidos pero no puedo describir su emoción al momento de la segunda bofetada, mas fuerte que la de un momento atrás, intenta zafarse, golpearme, se que su fuerza es brutal, pero a tan corta distancia yo tengo la ventaja-

Naruto!! -desesperada-

-con que no me lo vas a dejar fácil Sakura-chan?, la empujo y ella cae, intenta incorporarse mientras me quito la chaqueta y me dejo caer sobre ella cubriéndole la cara, pasan unos segundos de forcejeo parece que he ganado territorio, ágilmente abro su corpiño que me deja ver sus pechos blancos que suben y bajan por su agitada respiración, con mis rodillas aplasto sus muslos para que sepa que no se escapara, un grito de horror desgarro su garganta cuando baje sus pantalones cortos de un solo tirón-

Naruto detente!!

-quito la tela que cubre su rostro y sus mejillas están llenas de lagrimas, se alcanza a notar el rojo de los golpes pasados, aun así se ve hermosa, concentra chakra en su puño y se dirige como puede a mi pecho, la detengo a tiempo y la castigo apretando sus piernas, la tomo de las muñecas y las tuerzo un poco, lastimándola un poco mas-

_Lastimándola__ con mi amor_

Naruto detente!! –lagrimas de terror caen por sus mejillas-

-llora, con la misma fuerza que tenia cuando lloro la partida de Sasuke pidiéndome que lo trajese de regreso, rogándome que dejara mis sentimientos a un lado solo por complacerla, no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo, pero…- ahora solo quiero tenerte

Por que haces esto!!

-aun no lo entiendes, no dejare de castigarte hasta que me correspondas hasta que te enteres de una vez por todas que lo único que deseo es estar contigo-…-con fuerza tomo sus muñecas entre mi mano derecha y con la izquierda arranco su sostén rompiéndolo en el intento, tiembla ante mi piel, su voz aterrorizada solo me hace sentir mas rabia y beso sus labios intentando callarla, a cambio recibo una mordida una que hace que mi sangre llene su barbilla-

-asustada mira los ojos oscurecidos del Uzumaki, con la respiración desbocada y un nuevo golpe en su rostro-

-no te resistas…no lo hagas por que hoy dejare mi recuerdo en ti, te miro con devoción aunque para ti sea descaro, tus pechos son hermosos, blancos y firmes-

_No te niegues a mi amor_

-mi mano libre y ansiosa baja a tu entre pierna no sin antes dejar libre la muestra de lo que produces en mi cuerpo, te tensas ante la idea y tus manos hacen cualquier intento desesperado por zafarse y escapar de mi, hago a un lado la molesta tela de tus bragas y sin mas entro en ti, rompiendo tu interior con mi erección, empujo sintiendo como mi alma se funde en ti, quebrantando la barrera de aquello que guardabas para Sasuke-

Ahhh!! –Patalea, un dolor punzante atraviesa su vientre y siente líquido en sus muslos-

_Sangre_

-Tu sangre que por ahora es mía, antes solo podía oler la fragancia de tu ropa que es lo mas cerca que me permitías estar, pero ahora, somos solo tu y yo-

Na…Naruto por favor déjame

Acaso sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con hacerte mía? –me muevo con desespero, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, se que tu disfrutas de esto, si no es así te haré desearlo, en tu rostro puedo ver gestos de placer-

-aprieta los ojos aguantando el dolor que le produce el rubio en su entrepierna- no quiero que sigas, detente!!

Alguna vez imaginaste cuantas veces quise abrazarte?...o por lo menos te diste cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hinata…claro que no, estabas demasiado ocupada pensando en Sasuke, pero Sakura-chan, cada vez que tocaba a Hinata te veía a ti, te besaba a ti, te hacia el amor a ti…-mi cuerpo se tensa, y tu no paras de llorar, estoy seguro que oigo tus gemidos aunque los ocultes en llanto, estoy seguro-

_Tú__ también lo deseas_

Sabes cuantas noches me he masturbado pensando en tu cuerpo? -no importa nada mas, ya ni escucho tus suplicas solo me muevo dentro de ti, dañando tu interior por la fuerza que aplico a cada una de mis embestidas, cada una mas fuerte que la anterior, mas comprometedora por que te estoy dando todo lo que soy, siento un hormigueo en mi vientre, mi rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello, mis manos apretando las tuyas, tu pecho desnudo roza la tela de mi camisa con cada suspiro ahogado que sueltas- recuérdame Sakura-chan, recuérdame…

-se mueve y a cambio recibe maltrato, se siente morir con cada golpe, no corresponde, no quiere aceptar lo que esta pasando, por que recordarlo de aquella forma…porque?-…-acaso…acaso Naruto estaba llorando?, pequeños gimoteos entre los gemidos se hacían notables para sus oídos y calidas gotas quedaron sobre su piel-

-suelto las manos de mi compañera de equipo y llevo las mías hasta su cabello que tanto me gusta, en un ultimo empujón dejo que mi semilla quede dentro de ella-…-después de unos segundos en los que aun estoy dentro de ella, sobre ella, regulando mi respiración y degustando del orgasmo mas esperado de mi vida, levanto mi rostro y la miro fijamente, esta sonrojada y los restos de lagrimas son visibles en sus mejillas golpeadas, su cabello revuelto y su pecho carente de protección- Sakura-chan…-paso mi mano por mis ojos y limpio los restos de lagrimas que escaparon silenciosas, ella no responde, no se mueve, no llora, no grita, no nada, dejo su cuerpo palpitante lentamente, solo para no provocar mas heridas y arreglo mi ropa frente a ella que mira a la nada- Sakura-chan…-la llamo nuevamente y ella posa sus ojos verdes rojos de tanto sufrimiento sobre los míos, me acerco una vez mas a ella que recelosa trata de esquivarme sin embargo lo vuelvo a intentar y subo su blusa roja por sus delicados brazos, cierro la cremallera y ella sigue mirándome fijamente, observo sus muslos sucios y manchados, me acerco al closet y tomo una toalla, me agacho nuevamente junto a ella y la limpio con cuidado, no quiero que se rompa, con paciencia, no me quiero ir, subo sus pantalones y toda ella tiembla, solo tiembla-

-los actos del rubio son tan desconcertantes, no sabe que decir, como reaccionar, le había confesado su amor y de paso la había ultrajado y ahora cuidaba de ella-

-te tomo entre mis brazos y te llevo hasta la cama, te dejo sobre ella y te miro por última vez-

_Siempre lloras fácilmente_

-ella se ve como ida, totalmente ajena de la situación, ahora nada importa, ahora si que me recordaras datebayo-…-camino hasta la salida de su cuarto a paso lento pero sin remordimiento alguno-…Sakura-chan ahora estarás más cerca a Sasuke, ya tienes alguien a quien odiar y del cual querer vengarte, Sasuke no podrá decir que tu no entiendes que es lo que el siente…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Naru T.T -no me maten-

Miguel, eres un genio, es ke tenemos futuro como violadores xD!!

-

-

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
